


叛犬

by Shirleen



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 蒙洛是个恶人，但不介意输得有风度些。
Relationships: Delico/Daniel Monroe (Gangsta.)
Kudos: 1





	叛犬

他就要死了。

丹尼尔·蒙洛清晰地认识到这一点。

硝烟与鲜血的气味挤满鼻腔，硝烟来自屋外，鲜血来自自己。他能感觉到那些腻滑的液体在身下漫延，填满地板的缝隙，继而向四周铺开，将他用料不菲的白西装染作半面殷红。

这是一场蓄谋已久的谋杀，只是死的不该是他。科西嘉与黄昏人种有着难以化解的私人恩怨，因此主动担起了凶手的职责，他的角色则更为精妙——多年来扮演着受害者忠实的友人，只为在落幕之时从身后将其推向枪口。

可惜人啊，终究是一枚又轻又小的骰子，在嬉闹声中被抛远，向着莫可名状的命运滚落。

有人劝他逃，蒙洛回以嗤笑。他在这淤塞的阴沟里生活了几十年，想要的是能叼着雪茄阔步前行的柏油路，而非另一处阴沟。

于是他站在空荡荡的据点内，百叶窗闭合，枪响与惨叫此起彼伏，仿佛老旧的唱针一圈圈旋转，画着破损不堪的圆。他自己的左轮手枪搁在桌上——漆黑的钥匙，开启另一种选项。

门却先一步被撞开，光与暗影一同袭来。

尼古拉斯依旧面容狰狞地沉默着，让利刃代替自己说话，句句铿锵有力。高浓度的célébrer在血管中沸腾，拖拽着过时机车般的躯体，他可以起火、爆炸、烧得一点不剩，但必须在冲越终点线之后。

他斩断蒙洛的右手，又顺势切下半条腿，刀尖飞掠，长长的弧形血迹甩在墙纸上。

脊骨磕上窗台，丢了枪的丹尼不住地滑落，待视野中漆黑的潮水褪去，映入眼帘的是沃里克的鞋尖。

“我输了……历史交由赢家书写。”

残肢抽搐，他的话音几乎淹没在血泊里。

对方搀住力竭的搭档，脸上收敛起所有平日里的玩世不恭，用完好的那只翠眼剜了他最后一眼。

“再会，蒙洛先生。”

他醒来时四周寂静，仿佛宗教意义上的安宁已然降临，但疼痛并不允许蒙洛误判处境，冷汗在肩颈及背部结了层霜，他转动干涩的眼珠，忽然发现自己身前半跪着一个人。

所幸濒死的身躯做不出什么激烈反应，蒙洛上移视线，看到对方苍白的指节间握着他的左轮手枪，一道银色的反光与之平齐。

啊，德里寇。

他可爱的，可怜的，可笑的德里寇。

“您怎么样？”

年轻人问道。

那语气克制到荒唐，其中的情感却几近满溢，犹如岩层之下滚流的浆液。是啊，他从小就是个内敛的孩子，磕破膝盖也不喊疼。

蒙洛理所当然地没有回答，歪斜地，自上而下地，从他的角度看德里寇的脸有些陌生，对方显出焦虑的神情，嘴唇上的死皮被咬去，又因反复舔舐而透着斑驳的红。他剪短了头发，颜色不一的双眼毫无遮挡地盯着蒙洛。

一瞬间，蒙洛明白了。

年轻人备好的宣言成了一通废稿——拜那对搭档所赐，他们多半是故意的，真体贴——但德里寇竟仍留有幻想，期待着从他这儿得到什么。

从所给皆为虚假、所夺乃是至亲的蒙洛这儿。

他的意识比休克前更清晰了，回光返照，适合祷告，蒙洛自嘲地想，记起牧师从高墙外被请来替祖父做临终弥撒，罪人口中念着上帝，浑浊的眼却盛满恨意，他毛骨悚然地暗暗起誓，要逃离这等命运。

事已至此，是由于厌恶黄昏人种才渴望离开，还是因为无法离开而迁怒黄昏人种也都无关紧要，两者似藤蔓缠绕盘旋，开出相差无几的毒花。

头顶传来德里寇微弱的叹息，随后，枪管抵上他的额头。

蒙洛就在这时伸出手去，攥住那抹银色。他的指尖冷且僵硬，沾着鲜血，不过不妨碍他耐心地捻动德里寇脖子上的狗牌，卷起多余的链条。

德里寇的目光如有实质地落在他的手背上，灼肤见骨，轻颤的枪口像是要戳进太阳穴。

最终，他摸到了珠链的衔接处，轻轻一捏，狗牌便从德里寇的领口滑落下来，他将那块刻着“蒙洛家族”的牌子握进手心，用惯常的语气说道。

“去重刻一块牌子吧，如果你需要的话。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读_(:з」
> 
> 关于这对cp想了很多，但摊开讲估计会没完没了orz 欢迎与我讨论！
> 
> 德里寇感到焦虑是因为在这种情况下，他的“宣言”（亲手杀死蒙洛，打破其对黄昏人种的定义）变成了一种尴尬的“慈悲”（给个痛快），他便寄期望于蒙洛能主动承认对黄昏人种改观。
> 
> 蒙洛并不悔过，只是扯下了德里寇的狗牌让其向前看。


End file.
